fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Hallow
Ava Hallow History Ava Hallow had the perfect childhood. She had space to run around, friends all around her and most of all she had her parents love. That was until, on the 24th of December 2005. In a single moment everything changed. Her whole world came crashing down around her. Her parents had went out to buy a last minute Christmas present. When they're car slid on black ice and went out of control causing a car crash. They were the only two fatalities. She wasn't old enough to fully understand. But she got the idea. Her parents were gone. No relatives could be found so Ava ended up in foster care. But at her age it was very unlikely anyone would adopt her. And her new found attitude didn't help either. She'd be passed from foster home to foster home. Noone seemed to want her. But it got to the stage. Where she just didn't care.When she was 10, whilst living in a group home she showed her first signs of magic. Which both terrified and fascinated her. One of the girls thought it would be funny to make fun of her. They hid her stuff, called her names. Stole her food at dinner. And this angered her. Before any of them knew what had happened the bed behind the girl caught fire, narrowly missing the girl. This just caused them to call her a freak and she was sent to yet another foster home. On her 11th birthday however, everything changed again. A strange woman came to the orphanage with a letter for her. The woman told the person in charge that she was from the government. And that Ava, had been down for a place in a boarding school since she was born. The person in charge, once they had made sure everything was in order agreed for Ava to attend this school. It was only once the government woman and Ava had went out to buy her supplies did she tell her the truth. The school was one of magic. And Ava was a witch. She was excited by this new prospect, as every 11 year old child that has been raised my muggles is. Her school career isn't one to brag about. Although she never got into any proper trouble, she wasn't exactly student of the year in any ways. She had a quick temper and harsh words to match, something that made her a rather awful person to be friends with. But Hogwarts wasn't a complete disaster for her. She enjoyed the classes. And found a love in quidditch. Since she graduated she has been enjoying just the stability of her new life away from care. The fact that for once she has somewhere to call home. She joined the Wimbourne wasps as their beater and was ecstatic when they accepted her. Personality She's rather secretive about her past but since leaving hogwarts she's grown up a lot. She's no longer aggressive apart from on the pitch. For once she's enjoying the company of others, She's rarely ever angry or grumpy. She's just happier in general. Her temper can still be a problem at times though but she is determined to work on it. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Mother |align=right|She misses her, but not as much as of late |- |align=left|Father |align=right|She misses him, but not as much lately |-| Friends= WIP |-| Enemies= WIP Category:Current characters Category:DARP